Infant feeding bottles are known. When an infant is bottle fed a powered formula is added to a bottle filled with water to make a meal for the infant. Preparation of the bottle for infants using the formula takes time and is inconvenient to make. Measuring the formula to the exact amount the infant needs and then mixing it in bottle is problematic when in a rushed situation. Also retaining various containers to make a bottle takes up space in cars, diaper bags, or the like.
Various attempts have been made to provide an infant feeding bottle which provides a compartment to retain a premeasured amount of formula. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,445, issued in the name of Ballin, describes an infant feeding container with an integral sealing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,445, issued in the name of Kaesemeyer, describes an infant bottle with storing and dispensing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,328, issued in the name of Baron et al., describes an extension to infant bottles which provides storage and releasing of formula.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited to provide a single compartment for storage. Others are bulky and take up needed space.